Kai Episode 8 TIPS
These are TIPS correspond with Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai episode 8. Moments Before Skipping Town Criminal A: "This is the plane ticket. Don't be late. We'll split the money over there." Criminal B: "Thanks, thanks. Here's yours Mamiyan." Rina: "Kyahahaha, thanks! I've always wanted to go to Sapporo!" Criminal A: "...You sure that Houjou doesn't know about this?" Rina: "Don't worry about it, that guy is dumb like a brick. The only thing big about him is his dick and his attitude." Criminal A: "Heh-heh-heh. Is that so?" Then, all of a sudden, several screeches of car tires were heard nearby. The man jumped up and peeked through the curtain slit on the window. He saw three black cars parked roughly in front of the apartment. Dozens of yakuzas started to step out of the cars. Some of these men looked up into the window. He thought that they saw him so he immediately shut the slit in the curtain. Criminal A: "Fuck! Our shit is blown!! Spread out, run!!" Rina: "What the--- you're serious?! Why does it have to be today!" Criminal B: "Mamiyan, shut yer yap and let's go!! They are gonna kill us if they catch us!!" The loud footsteps and the angry bellows of the yakuzas began to close in from the nearby emergency stairs. The Start of Trouble To Teppei, coming to Hinamizawa agitated him with cold sweat. For the time being, this summer or even until the year’s end, he’ll live here and obverse the situation. To Teppei who can only live at gambling dens and at amusement quarters, this Hinamizawa home was a nice retirement house. His mistress Rina, suddenly disappeared. On top of that, rumors has it that she stuck her hands in extremely dangerous grounds. ……He’s heard that they already caught and killed her. The fact that he and Rina were living together was well known within this area. That’s why, many believed he knew everything about this matter, and mistakenly believed that he has been awarded big money with something, or has done something to entangle himself with these dangerous people. It has made his living in Okinomiya uncomfortable. Furthermore, he despised the fact that Rina secretly planned something with other men, so he left Okinomiya. Leaving Teppei with only Hinamizawa to return to. Long ago, the house where he and his wife lived in, has been neglected ever since they moved in to Satoko’s home and is no longer fit to live in. …In any case, he didn’t have the key. However Satoko’s home is probably still being lived in even now and he would be at ease with Satoko doing all the house work. Teppei cannot cook nor did do the laundry, and naturally, he not care to. Rina was rebellious at times, so next time if he had to live with someone, he thought about having a bitch that will obediently follow his commands like a pet, and in Teppei’s eyes, Satoko filled that exact role. Since she’s still an immature little brat, she couldn’t satisfy his needs, but it could be quite pleasurable if she washed him. Come to think of it, Satoko’s mom who died in that accident was quite the beauty, wasn’t she?. If he keeps her for 4~5 years, Satoko might grow up to a beauty beyond recognition. While thinking of those lower halves’ needs, he returned home. The house was locked, so he thought she must be shopping wandering around the shopping district, so went to find her, and forcefully brought her back. Once the door opened, it was filled with dust. It seems this past year, she’s been sleeping over at her friend’s place, and left the house as is. Teppei selfishly blew up in anger. He yelled at her, saying that it was her job to tend to the care of the house while he was away. He hit her and kicked her, and she rolled across the floor. ……As he did this, Satoko’s face, returned to the one Teppei well remembers back in 1982. Satoko without making any complaints became obedient, and he ordered her to first clean the house. His new place, and his new girl. This new life, may have agitated him with cold sweat, but has started off quite well. As Teppei’s mood was well, he wanted to show off, and called his friends to play mahjong. He wanted to show off his new pet, who brought him Sake and snacks. He told her, since she was a pet, to walk on all fours, but she refused. But, as soon as he made motion to hit her, she readily obeyed. Everyone laughed, and said they were envious. He was in a good mood. But, Teppei’s good humor was soon pinched. 「My name is Chie from the Okinomiya School District…! Is Hojou Satoko-san there?」 He first thought it was insurance, or some type of annoying sells call, but it was a young women on a visitation notice. On top of that, she introduced herself as a school teacher. 「Agh? Who the hell are you? Why the fuck do you want to see Satoko?」 「Today, Hojou-san was absent from school, however, I did not receive any calls from her, so I came to visit her as I thought something might have happened.」 「Aaagh…？ Schooooool…？」 「Yes. Is Satok-chan here? I would like to speak with her for a little bit.」 「Aagh, …she has a cold, yes yes. …Satoko has broken out with a fever with a cold.」 「I would like to give her some handouts, is it possible to speak with her for a little bit?」 「You moron. Did you not hear what I fucking said? Satoko has a cold! She groaning in pain!! How could I let you see her, damn idiot!!」 Inside, he knew this was troublesome. To Teppei, Satoko was neither more or less than a pet, and the concept that that she had to go to school was absent to begin with. Moreover, he didn’t except for a teacher to push her way to the house just because she was absent for a day. His discomfort was extreme. Teppei hated those fuckers, the school and teachers who acted so importantly. 「I see… Will she be coming to school tomorrow?」 「The hell would I know！！　Obviously, we won’t know until tomorrow！！ You shit-for-brains！！」 「……………………Is,…is that so. …I understand. Then, give my greetings to Satoko-chan…… Excuse me…」 For now, he was able to chase her away, but it seems quite troublesome if he doesn’t let Satoko go to school Teppei only plans to live here for a short while, so he wanted to avoid needless trouble. Meaning, from now on, he can’t simply hit Satoko anymore. Violence is Teppei’s greatest form of communication. With that forbidden, has made without a doubt made him displeased. With his displeasure increasing, he wanted even more so to let his anger on Satoko, but if he hit her, it would surely leave a bruise. If she is bruised, then he can’t let her go to school If she doesn’t go to school, then that bitch teacher will come again. ………Shit. Furthermore, that night the Child Service Center ……No doubt that bitch teacher reported it. That bitch, next time he sees her, he’ll rip that face so that even her own parents won’t recognize her…！！ Pretending that he mend his relationship with Satoko which probably scared Satoko into willingly act friendly and she had a cold. …With just yesterday and today, would someone submit this easily from a little threatening? Teppei once again reconfirmed what a convenient pet Satoko was, at the same time ……the Child Service Center glaring at him, he felt that from now on, things will become difficult… 「…AAGH, damn it, what’s up with this！！」 Reception Memo No. ____ Year __ Month __ Day (___) Subject ___ Houjou Satok-san's case Visitor ____ Maebara Keiichi, 4 others (Relationship: Friends) ・ There has been a claim stating that since Houjou Satoko-san is being abused by her uncle, she should be placed under temporary protection. (Already being dealt with?) ・ The fridge is going to be cleaned, please clean out all personal items before today evening. Category:TIPS